Band brakes generally provide a band with a friction lining for engagement with a rotatable member. In order to actuate the band brake, the bands are coupled to an actuator which is moved away from the rotatable member to engage the friction lining with the latter. Such band brakes engage only a portion of the friction lining with the rotatable member as the ends of the band are pulled away from the rotatable member.